Nuclear Shotgun
The Nuclear Shotgun is a Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 87|capacity = 8 (max 56)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|cost = 80 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |theme = Nuclear-themed}} Appearance It is a pump-action shotgun with the nuclear-themed details, similar to that of Nuclear Revolver's. Strategy It deals insane damage, good fire rate, low capacity and OK mobility. Tips *It comes with frightening area damage that lobs out explosives on impact, hitting a wall can rain explosives onto the ground. Overall, a very forgiving weapon. *It has a devastating splash damage, use it to wreak havoc on the enemy. *This weapon can be used against melee users (due to the melee weapon's inferior range compared to any ranged weapons). *This weapon possesses a devastating size of explosion radius, so try using this in large maps or cramped corridors to kill enemies. Not to mention, the radiation left behind will also prevent enemy players from making an approach. Be careful as you can suicide via explosion and radiation. *Shoot at multiple players, thus receiving multiple kills, and earning multiple points. *Shoot it at a player's feet. The player will die from the explosion due to its massive range. **If they are able to evade the explosion, they can still be killed from the leftover radiation on the ground. *In modes like Flag Capture or Point Capture, try using this at your team's flag/captured point, as the leftover radiation will prevent enemy players from capturing either, which can allow you to capture points/flags without the risk of others capturing your team's point or flag. *Avoid using this in close range, as this deals massive area damage. *Make sure to avoid moving towards the area where the Nuclear Grenade explodes, otherwise you'll get a rather lethal dose of radiation that can kill you rather quickly. *Useful against users with Resurrection gadget. Counters *When its pellets explodes, it leaves a massive pool of radiation, so make sure to stay away from where the Nuclear Grenade detonates. **The radiation is very lethal, and is able to kill even a maxed armor player easily if they're not careful. ***This radiation is also able to kill the person who threw the grenade, so attempt luring them into the pool of radiation. *Stay out of range from players that use this to avoid getting blown up/radiated. The Grenade doesn't go very far, and once it explodes, there's time to run. *Pick off users from a large distance, especially in high places, since the Nuclear Grenade doesn't travel very far in the air, and will explode in mid-air before it can reach you. However, don't go jumping off so soon, as the radiation can still kill you, even in mid-air. *Stay away from the radiation this leaves behind for about 6 seconds. *Avoid even playing on maps like Silent School or Pool Party due to the projectiles having abnormally devastating damage and large area damage. Firing sound *X-Mas Destroyer's VS Nuclear Revolver *Advantages **Has attribute. **Has 8 rounds per shot. **Has 120 mobility. *Neutral **Nuclear-themed *Disadvantages **Has only 87 fire rate. Theme *Nuclear-themed Origin by Country * Trivia *The Mega Destroyer closely resembles that of the real life Franchi SPAS-12 Combat Shotgun. *If shot against airborne/Jetpack users, the Grenade will explode before touching the ground, yet the pool of radiation it leaves behind will remain suspended in the air. *In real life, even the smallest tactical or backpack nuclear could wipe out anything beyond 4 kilometers or more, but the Nuclear Shotgun has 50 times that of the radius of most area damage weapons, just as regular H-Bomb weapons in the game. *Like most H-Bomb weapons in the game, its area damage size is 50 times larger than those of most Heavy weapons. Category:Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Area Damage Category:Radiation Category:Heavy Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons Category:H-bomb Category:H-Bomb